He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Richina L'Italien
Summary: Trunks ran up to her and pinned her to the ground. Pan was shocked at the position she was in. Underneath Trunks, him between her legs, and pinned to the ground, both breathing heavily from running. She looked up at him and blushed."
1. Chapter One

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Chapter One

Pan: 17Bra: 19Trunks: 21 Goten: 20Marron: 19

Pan sat in bra's room listening to Bra and Marron talk about celebrity hotties in several magazines they were looking at. "Pan, who do you think is hott?" Marron turned to Pan and blinked innocently.

"You know I don't like gawking over guys," Pan said rather sternly, "I don't even know why I'm here with you guys when I can be sparring with Trunks," she crossed her arms. Marron immediately turned to Bra.

"I didn't know Pan had the hotts for your brother, Bra, did you know?"

"No I didn't," Bra winked at Marron, "Actually, now that you mention it, they are always hanging out with each other," Pan glared at them. Bra continued anyways, "she only comes over to see him anyway." She teased talking like pan was not listening.

"I'm not infatuated with your brother Bra!" Pan shouted at them.

"Your brother is hott Bra, I don't know, she doesn't sound convincing."

"Back off you guys! I don't like him like that!" Pan snapped and walked out of Bra's room. Were friends, I can't possibly like him like that. Just then she ran into Trunks.

"Hey Pan, I was just going to ask if you wanted to spar with me." Trunks put his arm around her neck and practically forced her to go with him down stairs.

"And if I want to say no!" she snapped.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice," Trunks laughed and lightly punched her in the stomach. Pan punched him back, and ran the rest of the way downstairs and outside.

"Fine lets spar! You know I'm going to win anyways," Pan laughed

"In your dreams Pan!" Trunks ran up to her and pinned her to the ground. Pan was shocked at the position she was in. Underneath Trunks, him between her legs, and pinned to the ground, both breathing heavily from running. She looked up at him and blushed. He was completely starring at her, affectingly even. Pan realized she not only had the hotts for him but she had a strange sexual desire for him.

"So now that you have me pinned to the ground what do you plan on doing with me," Pan said trying not to sound nervous. Trunks continued to stare at her, and then he leaned his head down and put his lips on hers. Pan was completely shocked, and then relaxed and kissed him back. He brushed his tongue across her lips and there tongues touched for the very first time. He removed his hands from her wrists, and pan wrapped her arms around his neck. He moaned and slid his hands around her waist.

"Trunks, Pan, time for lunch!" Bulma yelled out the back door. Trunks immediately pulled away from her. He looked at her speechless, and then ran towards the house. Pan got up off the ground and watched Trunks ran away. She wiped all the leaves off of her and walk slowly towards Capsule Corp. "I'm going to pretend that never happened," she said to herself quietly, "I'll be fine," she was still shaking all over, still trying to get over the fact she just completely made out with Trunks. She calmed herself down before she entered the back door into the kitchen. She saw Trunks desperately trying hard not to make eye contact with her. Bra and Marron were already sat the table eating their sandwiches. Pan made a fake smile at Bulma, "So, what's on the menu?"

"Oh, nothing complicated, just a sub sandwich I made for you guys." Bulma smiled, do want one?"

"Yes please, but can I have it to go. I have things to do," she lied she just wanted to get out and away from Trunks for a while. She glanced at him, "Hey Trunks?" he went pale and looked up from his plate; he was thinking she would say something about what happened ten minutes ago. "Want to spar later?" She asked with a pleasant smile on her face. He grunted and then went back to his plate.

"Well here you go, I put two sandwiches in it for you, I know how Sayjins are always hungry after they spar." Bulma handed Pan a paper bag and she said her thanks and left. She flew into the air hovering above the place she had made out with Trunks. Shaking the memory out of her head she flew home.

Pan walked into her room, dropped off her bag, and put the food in her tiny frig in the corner of her room. She fell on her bed and sighed as she started to Remember Trunks. Damn! I can't believe I gave him my first kiss! she yelled inwardly at herself. Then fell asleep. Six hours later. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey pan it me Bra."

"What's up?"

"Do you want to go out tonight with Marron and I?"

"Where?" Pan asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just a harmless party, that's all."

"Oh, fine. Do I have to dress up?"

"Of course! Just come over and we will do you all up, were already ready."

"Ok I'll be over."

"Ok, laters!"

"Bye," Pan got up and flew out her window. Before she set foot on the property of Capsule Corp. she made a mental decision not to confront Trunks about what happened earlier. She entered the house and went straight to Bra's room.

"Oh there you are! Come here we are going to do a total makeover on you. Tonight I want you to get at least one guys phone number." Bra said sitting Pan in front of a mirror. Marron waxed her eyebrows and Bra did her nails, after they put a red dress on her.

"Bra are you going to just leave her hair down straight like that?"

"Yeah she always has it up and hidden. I want her to let it all out." Bra said as she put her hands in Pans hair and fanned it out.

"Are you guys finished with tormenting me yet?" Pan sounded rather irritated.

"Not yet," Bra said, "we still have to do your make-up." Bra and Marron started on her make-up.

"What if I don't a man?" Pan whined.

"Because, I said so, that's why." Bra said forcibly.

"I pan on getting a date tonight!" Marron said excitedly.

"And I'm going to meet up with Goten." Bra added. What seemed like forever Bra and Marron finished with her whole "make over". She never really liked gawking over guys at parties and she was never interested in the stupid dating games that all the female played at school. Pan would only be with one man, and that was if she needed a mate. Right now the only guy strong enough for that position was Trunks, but to her that only seemed out of the question.

Just then there was a knock at Bra's door. Bra opened the door and it was Trunks. Pan stiffened; she didn't expect to see him so soon. After the whole kissing in the leaves she didn't really want to see him that soon. Not that she hated him; it's just she hates awkward silences. Trunks was in mid sentence to his sister when he looked at Pan all dressed up. He was out right staring at her.

"Hello! Earth to Trunks, stop staring at Pan and finish your question. I have no time we're going to a party.

"I was saying… wait a minute what party?"

"Not that it's any of you business, but Jason's party." Bra sounded irritated by the second.

"Hey Trunks, you want to come with us? We have room in the car." Marron ask nudging pan in the side. Pan felt very uncomfortable under Trunks gaze.

"Yeah, I'll come," he said almost robotically still staring at Pan.

"Great! You can wait for us down stairs." Bra rolled her eyes and walked up to Trunks and pushed him out of her room into the hallway and then shut the door on trunks. Pan sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" Marron asked Pan.

"He just hasn't seen me all dresses up before that's all." Pan lied she had figured out that he had not kissed her if he didn't like her 'just as friends.' Bra turned the chair Pan was sitting in and Pan looked at her self in the mirror. No wonder why he was staring, I look hott! Everyone walked downstairs and out where the cars were.

"I'm driving," bra stated dangling her keys in front of Trunks's face.

"I call shot gun!" Maroon looked at Trunks and Pan, "Guess you guys are in the back together," Marron smiled mischievously.

"Umm…" Trunks scratched the back of his head, "you look beautiful." He opened the car door and Pan got in.

"Thanks," Pan smiled at Trunks.

In the car Pan noticed Trunks would stare at her when she was not looking, she smiled at his and he quickly looked away. They arrived at the party and Bra was so anxious to see Goten that she ran into the house dragging pan with her. Pan got stranded right in the middle of the dance floor. All the guys were dancing all up on her and stuffing their numbers in her jacket pocket. Pan was having so much fun she forgot about Trunks. Over in the kitchen every time when Trunks saw pan dance with another guy he would take another drink of alcohol looking very jealous.

"Trunks, what's up, you look pissed," Goten asked Trunks. Trunks glared at his sister hanging on his best friend, then took one more look and Pan then stormed out into the back yard. He walked up to the nearest tree and started punching it. Bra saw this and immediately went to get Pan., and Goten went to calm Trunks down.

When she got to Pan she was still dancing with Jason very seductively. "Pan," Bra sounded scared, "you got to come with me now!" she knew if Trunks was pissed then Goten will be fighting with Trunks to calm him down, and she didn't want her newest boyfriend to get killed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Trunks he's had too many drinks and he's pissed, and Pan, he beating up Goten. He's pissed Goten can't calm him down!" Bra finally managed to get out of the crowd and pulled Pan to the backyard.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed at Trunks who was still beating up on Goten. He stopped and dropped Goten to the ground.

"Goten!" Bra cried and ran to Goten's bloodied body.

"Trunks… what's wrong with you! He's your best friend!" Pan could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Pan…" Trunks said as he starred at her, his eyes softened, then he waked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. He pulled her to him and kissed her right in front of everybody. "I love you Pan." Pan was on the verge of crying.

"Trunks you're drunk!"

"That doesn't mean that I don't love you Pan!" Trunks shouted.

"Then tell me when you're not drunk!" Pan shouted back, "Now come on lets go home." Her tears still falling from her eyes.

"NO!" Trunks grabbed her arm, and flew into the air with Pan behind him. Pan couldn't get away.

"Where are we going Trunks?" Pan sounded Nervous.

"Somewhere we can be alone!"


	2. Chapter Two

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Chapter Two

Pan: 17 Bra: 19 Trunks: 21 Goten: 20 Marron: 19

"Trunks will you stop, Let me go! You don't need to pull me like this!" Pan continued to struggle to get her wrist out of Trunks hand. She knew it was no use though. He was way stronger than her drunk or not. Trunks slowed down and started to descend down onto a secluded island. She had a weird feeling about being on an island alone with a drunken sayjin. Trunks landed and Pan was able to break loose. Curious of what he was going to do, Pan made no attempt to fly off. She looked at him; he was standing on the beach staring into the ocean. "Trunks… what's wrong with you? She walked up to him.

Trunks started talking in a calmed voice, "Pan, the reason I brought you here was because I wanted to tell you something, but I didn't want to tell you anything in front of all those people…" Trunks was still facing away from her still staring into the ocean.

"Then why couldn't you wait until after the party?" she said sounding rather irritated and slightly confused.

"Because…" Trunks turned around and shouted at her, but when he saw Pan and he stopped himself and looked down. "Because, I couldn't stand it that you where dancing with all those guys."

"Why would you care about me dancing with other guys if we're only friends…?" Pan was even more confused.

Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders, "because I can't stand other men touching MY girl!"

Pan's eyes widened in shock, memories of her and Trunks shot through her mind including the most recent one, of them kissing. "Trunks…" she whispered, it was the only thing she could say.

Trunks looked deep into her eyes, "Pan… I love you…and when I saw those guys touching you like that, I got so furious. I love you Pan."

Pans eyes softened and started to fill up with tears. All she thought was how could he do this to her, playing games with her heart like this. He's only acting like this because he's drunk! Pan turned from him and covered her eyes; she didn't want him to see her cry. Trunks wrapped arms around her and tried to comfort her. Pan could smell the alcohol on his breath. He turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him away, "No, Trunks." Pan started to cry more.

"But why? Don't you care for me too?"

"Your drunken Trunks, if you really love me you would tell me when your sober!" Pan started to sob more and flew into the sky. Trunks tried to follow her but he was too drunk to keep up with her. Pan's tears streamed off her cheeks as she flew faster towards home. She got home and walked through the door.

"Hey Pan I thought you were staying at Bra's?" Her father asked.

"I don't wan to talk about it dad!" pan snapped and stormed up to her room. She went straight to her bathroom to take a shower. She could still taste the alcohol in her mouth from kissing trunks. She brushed her teeth and hopped into bed. She cursed at herself for letting him do that to her. But deep inside she hoped that the next day he would tell her he loved her. But she knew there was a chance that he would not remember a thing and deny everything. She blew it off and went to sleep.

Pan woke up the next day to her phone ringing, "hello".

"Pan you're still asleep?" Bra questioned her.

"Because I had a long night, now what is it Bra?"

"I just wanted to know what happened to you and Trunks last night. He never came home last night."

"What?" Pan shot up in her bed phone still to her ear.

"Is he over there? Did something happen between you guys last night?"

"No, Bra he isn't over here I left him on that island he dragged me to last night."

"An island? He took you to that island? Pan do you know how serious that is? What did he say to you?" Bra said sounding exasperated.

"No I don't Bra, he was drunk off his ass last night and he probably crashed there."

"Well if you see him can you tell him to come home, mom got pissed last night 'cause he did come home."

"Yea whatever, I'll tell him. I'll talk to you later bra."

"Ok Pan bye."

Pan hung up her phone and got out of bed, putting her tank top on and a pair of shorts. "Looks like I have to go fetch him..." Pan mumbled inwardly. She flew out her window and flew straight for the island.

When she got to the island she saw Trunks passed out on the beach. Pan landed beside him and proceeded to nudge his side to wake him. Trunks grumbled and his eyes opened, then he quickly covered his eyes. Pan leaned over him with her hands on her hips, "Got a hangover hmm?"

Trunks recognized her voice and grumbled again, "Maybe who wants to know?"

"Your sister sent me over here to drag your butt home," Pan pause and then continued, "You know when you didn't go home last night they got very worried."

Trunks rolled to his side and looked at pan, "Did you worry about me?" he asked earnestly.

"I might have, when she told me," Pan smiled, "I mean who knows what a drunken sayjin can do?" Pan did want to bring up what happened last night, she didn't want him to deny it, and she wanted him to remember.

"Like profess someone's love to another…" Trunks continued to stare at her. Pan blushed, she thought he wouldn't remember.

"So… are you going to get up or not?" Pan joked.

"Not…" Trunks said and he grabbed Pan's hand and pulled her down to the ground with him, so that she was lying on the beach with him. He held her down, "don't try to be coy with me Pan." He kissing her neck and trailed kisses all the way to her lips.

"Trunks…" Pan whispered. She kissed him back their lips moving in sync. Trunks slid his tongue in and Pan kissed him back.

His arms found their way around her waist, and Pan threw her arm around his neck. Trunks broke the kiss, "I love you Pan," trunks whispered in her lips.

"Oh Trunks! I love you too!" Pan exclaims with joy and hugged him.

"Come on," Trunks said getting up and helping Pan up as well, "Lets go before my mother send out the army after me"

"Ok," Pan agreed she knew Bulma would do that. They both flew into the sky towards Capsule Corp.


	3. Chapter Three

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Chapter Three

Pan: 17 Bra: 19 Trunks: 21 Goten: 20 Marron: 19 Mari Trunks: 18

As they both flew towards capsule corp. Trunks looked at Pan, "Hey why don't you go home and get some sparring gear and meet me back at my place." 

"Ok, see you in a few," with that Pan started to fly in the direction of her house. She continued to visualize what happened that night at the island, and she blushed. I never knew that Trunks felt that way about me. Pan finally got back to her house and walked through the front door.

"Hey sweet heart," Videl was in the kitchen making lunch for her father, "are you hungry?"

"No thanks mom, I'm going over to Bulma's house I'll eat lunch over there." Pan passed the kitchen and went straight to her bedroom to get her gear and put it on. As so as she got her gear on she opened up her window and flew out it towards capsule corp. She landed and walked to the front door.

"Hey Pan if your looking for Trunks he is in the training room with Marron," Bulma said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks Bulma, oh and later do you think I can have lunch with you guys?"

"Sure no problem Pan, at least you don't eat me out of house and home, thank goodness I'm the richest woman in the world or I wouldn't be able to feed all you sayjins."

Pan took the stars up to the training room, as she reached it she peered into the window and saw Trunks and Marron. As she opened the door to the room she saw them more clearly. "Trunks…" Pan whispered. Trunks heard her and turned away from kissing Marron. Pan's eyes begun to fill up with tears. "I can't believe you!" she screamed.

"I guess this is where I leave the room, I will see you later Trunks." Marron passed by Pan, "bye Pan," she whispered and ran down the stairs.  
Trunks looked down at the floor, and then looked back up at her with out saying a word. "so what you said to me last and this morning was a lie?"

Pan's eyes swelled up with more tears, "You please tell me that it wasn't a lie Trunks!" she shouted at him, tears steaming down her cheeks.

"I can't Pan, I realized that I don't have feelings for you." Trunks said without any concern in his voice what so ever.

"But I love you Trunks, doesn't that mean any thing to you?" Pan tears started to stop and her sadness turned into anger.

"It's just puppy love little Pan you don't really love me, once you grow up a little you will realize that."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. It was just last night and even this morning that he professed his love to her. And now he is completely denying it. She was so confused and furious that he would just play with her emotions like that. "I can't believe you Trunks!" she screamed at him and ran out the door down the stairs, passing Marron, who was taking her sweet time getting down.

"Pan, what's wrong I thought you were staying for lunch?" Bulma tried to ask her but she had already run out the door. Pan flew towards home. She didn't know what to do, she had finally realized her feelings for Trunks and she finds out he was just playing with her heart. She finally got to her house and flew into her already opened window. Pissed she tore off her sparing gear and headed towards her bathroom to take a cold shower.

As the freezing water engulfed her body she slid on the wall of the shower wall to sit down in the tub. She started to sob uncontrollably into her hands. She cried till there were no more tears to shed. "I just want to disappear," she whispered to herself. After a while Pan picked her self up and turned off the shower. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked into her room. As she looked up she saw Trunks standing in the middle of her room. "Trunks you pervert! Get out of my room!" Pan screamed. 

Trunks tuned around and looked at pan, even more confused. "Do I know you? I thought this was Gohan's room." He blushed when he realized what lack of clothing she was wearing.

"I'm Pan, ass hole! And now you're denying you ever met me! You ass hole! And why is your hair longer? I just saw you!" she shook her head and walked towards him, trying to push him out of her room. "It doesn't matter how different you look any ways, I don't ever want to see your face again! I can't believe you had the gull to come to my house!" Pan screamed at him.

"Pan what's going on in there?" Gohan opened Pan's door. "Hey Mari Trunks, long time no see, what are you doing in this time line?" Gohan slapped him on the back. "I see you have met my daughter Pan."

Pan blinked at her dad and trunks, "You mean this is the Trunks from the future you were telling me about?" Pan looked astonished, she shook her head, "well I hate any Trunks from the present or the future you all are ass holes!" pan yelled again, pushing her father and Mari Trunks out her door and slammed it.

"Well it seem she got into a fight with Trunks again," he cupped his chin, "but I think is a lot more serious than just a regular fight." Gohan shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"Is there anything I can do, I mean to help the situation," Trunks sounded concerned. He said following Gohan down the stairs.

"No not really, so Trunks, how old are you now?" Gohan changed the subject.

"Eighteen. Why?"

"Just wondering," Gohan smirked, "so what brings your to our timeline again? Something wrong in the future?" Gohan had finished descending the stairs and walked in the kitchen.

Trunks looked down at the floor, "My mother died."

Pan walked into the kitchen as soon as he said that. "Your mother died?! Of what?"

Trunks turned around to see a very concerned Pan, "She had a stroke, before she died she told me that if she ever passed away that I should use the time machine to go to a time I will feel much better, so I came here."

Pan suddenly felt sorry she even asked and looked towards the ground, "Sorry." She said as she quickly turned around and headed towards the living room. Damn Trunks! I hate both of them! she thought to her self as she slumped on the couch with a huge sigh. Pan's eyes softened when she remembered the kiss that Trunks had given her in the leaves, but some how her memory was different, instead of the present trunks she was picturing her kissing Mari Trunks, with his long blue silky hair brushing aside her cheek. Blushing she whispered his name, and hugged a couch pillow.


	4. Chapter Four

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Chapter Four

Pan: 17 Bra: 19 Trunks: 21 Goten: 20 Marron: 19 Mari Trunks: 18

The next morning Pan walked down stairs into the kitchen to find both her parents talking to Mari Trunks. Her mother asked him a question she couldn't hear her say, but when she stepped into the kitchen door way she heard his answer. "No actually mother programmed the time machine differently so I'd end up in this time line, so the Trunks in this time is three years older than me." Trunks stated, rather displeased with the situation.

"Well that just makes things perfect!" her mother sounded a bit getty, "Since your around Pan's age maybe you can hang out with her."

"If she doesn't already hate me," he said nervously, "I'd love to get to know her more, she is very beautiful."

Pan blushed, and cleared her throat to make her presence known, "I don't hate _you_, I hate the bastard from the present time!" she rubbed her head in confusion, "I think I'm getting a head ache from all this." She shrugged, "What ever, Bra's coming over tonight to sleepover so we have two extra mouths to feed for dinner tonight."

"Ok honey, but can I talk to you privately in the living room with your father," her mother sounded concerned. They walked into the living room and sat of the couch. Her father started off first.

"You and Bra are Sayjins right…. Well…" Gohan trailed off looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, and…?" Pan was starting to get irritated.

"Well you father is trying to say is that you and bra are going in to heat when you turn 18." Her mother said nervously.

"Heat?" Pan raised and eyebrow and laughed a little, "My period, I already have one. I know what to do mother…." She said sarcastically.

"Once a year after you turn eighteen you, and Bra, will both go into heat. With Sayjins its different that humans, that kind of why it starts so late…." Her mother moved in her seat looking as uncomfortable as her father, "Sayjin women, will do anything to get a suitable strong male and mate with them. Or that's how Vegeta put it….." her mother sounded a little confused. "Maybe you should ask Vegeta more about the details, but…" Her mother got serious, "Unless you want to become instantly pregnant we must keep the both of you locked up for that six hours while you are in the 'phase.'"

"Why locked up, and where?" Pan ask still shocked and confused.

"Basically…" her mother now looking just as uncomfortable as her father now, "we have to lock you up in a secure place… the gravity chamber, because you will try _anything_ to a suitable male to mate with."

Pan, now highly irritated with all the crap she has to deal with, storms out of the room with out a word of response to her parents. This is just icing on top of my big fat cake. Without notice where she was storming off to she ended up in the kitchen, where she finds Mari Trunks digging into to frig. "Even though you are from a different time line you have the same eating habits," she commented. Mari trunks looked up from the frig with a piece of cheese still sticking halfway out of his mouth. Pan giggled and he quickly noticed and swallowed it, a little embarrassed.

"So, what is the Trunks in this timeline like," he innocently asked.

"We where friends until he started to be a jerk," she held her tears in when she remembered what really happened. down at the floor she suddenly felt strong warm arms embrace her with a hug. She flung her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I'm so inconsiderate," Mari Trunks pulled away from her slightly and lifted her chin with his finger. "Such a beautiful woman doesn't need to cry over a jerk," he said lightly brushing her tears away. Blushing, Pan eyes glistened as she looked into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Pan? Trunks? What are you guys doing?" Bra interrupted. They broke there stare from each other and looked at Bra. Pan stepped back from him quickly blushing furiously.

Mari Trunks very confused of who this person was. "Hey Bra lets go up to my room, and I will tell you every thing that going on with you brother," she winked at Mari Trunks, and left the room dragging Bra upstairs. Bra still looking confused didn't protest.

"so what is going on with you an my brother? And why does he look so different?" Bra questioned her, "And why the hell did he have a look like he just fell in love?"

"Really?" Pan turned a shade of red, "Mari Trunks is better looking and he's considerate, nice, and has more muscles." Pan rambled about him.

"Hold up! Mari Trunks?" Bra sounding confused, "What is he doing here from the future, is there something wrong?"

"He came here 'cause his mother passed away and he was lonely."

"But he still looks so young, how can he be from out future." Bra said, getting all technical.

"I guess he on a different timeline, because he's only 18!" Pan added brightly.

"Awesome, now I have twin brothers," Bra said very sarcastically. "Oh! Hey are you going to after Mari Trunks for boyfriend?" Bra teased. "I know you have a crush on Trunks…"

"Erm… hey how did you know?" Pan jumped in surprise.

"I read your diary." Bra stated without guilt.

"Don't tell him! Please say you not going to." Pan begged.

Bra smirked, "don't worry I won't, we're best friends, I can keep secrets."

Then Pan remembered her talk from her parents, and started to tell Bra. "Oh, I know that already, Mother is already making some adjustments to the gravity chamber, for the both of us." Bra stated with out any surprise in her voice.

"And you knew? For how long?"

"Well..." Bra put her finger to her lip, thinking, "erm, about a year now. Mom and dad said not to tell you until your parents told you. If I did I would get my allowance taken away." Bra pouted, "I can't live with out money. You should understand."

Pan rolled her eyes at her obscenely rich friend; "By the way," Pan put her hands on her hips, "When are you going to tell your parents about you and Goten?"

"Not until I'm 20," She stated frankly. Bra walked over to Pan's radio and turned it on.

"Are you guys, well you know?"

"What?" Bra asked innocently.

"Had sex?" Pan said impatiently.

"Of course not, I'm still a virgin." Bra smirked.

"Oh, you did! You little slut! So does it feel?"

"I don't know I cant describe it, but its great!" Bra jumped at the sudden knock at the door.

Pan sounding irritated, "Who!?"

"Erm…Mari Trunks," he stuttered nervously, "If that's what you guys are calling me."

Pan smiled, "Come on in," she half laughed. Bra giggled and winked at Pan.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me. You dad said that you can't go super and I wanted to help out." Then looked over at Bra, "Oh… you can come too… erm.. sis." He added.

"No I just fly I see no point in sparring." She rolled her eyes.

"Bra do you mind if I go with him a while, I got to get out some of my frustration."

"Na go ahead," She smirked.

"Hey!" Pan paused, "Oh, whatever go ahead." And she walked out her bedroom into the hallway with Mari Trunks. "Lets go!" she smiled sweetly, and Mari Trunks blushed. As they got in the backyard pan stopped in the middle of her yard, "So, how did you go super the first time?"

"Well, mine was different," Trunks look a little sad, "I turned when I saw your father dead after the fight with the androids."

"Wow, my dad died?" pan clasped her hands over her mouth with shock, her eye tearing up.

"Out of all the Z warriors I was the last," trunks suddenly brightened up, "well he is everyone is alive in this time and that's all that counts."

"So you were angry and sad, and you turned super?"

"Yeah all the way, Gohan and I were working on it the days we weren't fighting anyone."

"Ok, so what do I do first?"

"First power up." He instructed. She did as he instructed. All her energy waves were creating a wind around her causing her black hair flow with it, the grass going in every which way. "Now, concentrate on your energy and push it father." She powered up more her hair and eyes were starting to turn different. Just as her hair went to spike up all her power disappeared and she fell to her knees panting hard. Mari Trunks looks surprised, and then ran to her side, "Are you alright Pan?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I just lost it. I guess I'm not powerful enough." Pan felt disappointed.

Mari Trunks took her into his arms, "you did great for your first try, don't be so disappointed." He rubbed her head and rested his head on hers. She felt his warmth, he smells nice she closed her eyes, breathing his scent and snuggled in his chest.

"Who the hell are you!" Trunks yelled from the sky, then landed.

"Trunks!" Pan jumped up, "Why are you here?"

"Apparently, stopping you from cuddling with that imposter!" He pointed at Mari Trunks.

"He's not an imposter, he's from the future, and I can do any thing I please with him!" she scoffed. Then realized that she said it the wrong way then, covered her mouth. Mari Trunks finally understood their relationship. He walked up from behind her, turned her around and kissed her lightly on her lips. Pan eyes widened in shock the softened and kissed him back. Their kiss was broken when Pan back away. She looked confused touching her lip with her finger, and then jumped into the sky flying away.

"See what you did you perverted freak!" Trunks yelled at Mari Trunks.

"I am not, I was only giving her what she wanted from you, but since I'm here, she doesn't need you any more." Mari Trunks retorted.

"Then why did she run?" Trunks scoffed, smirking like he won the argument.

"She's still confused, that's why! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go find her!" Mari Trunks jumped and flew in the same direction as Pan.

Trunks shot a ki blast at Mari Trunks, "That's not your place, now leave her alone!"

"You think you can stop me?" Mari Trunks crossed his arms in amusement.

"Yes I can." He flew into the sky after Mari Trunks, throwing ki blast left from right. Mari Trunks block every shot with his palm, the ki blast bouncing off into a different direction. Mari Trunks powered up to super sayjin and punched Trunks to the ground. "Want to play it that way then fine!" Trunks wiped the blood from his mouth and powered to super sayjin two fly towards Mari Trunks.

Pan then walked out of the forest wiping her last tear from her cheek. Looking up she saw Mari Trunks and Trunks fighting. "What the hell!?" Pan yelled. Mari Trunks stopped punching Trunks in the face and looked at Pan standing at the forest edge. Trunks punched his stomach with a ki blast in his fist and sent him plummeting to the ground. "Trunks!" she rushed to Mari Trunks side and cradled him in her arms. "Please be ok, please…" she sobbed into his unconscious body.

"Fine! Choose him I don't care!" Trunks yell at her from the sky and flew off.

"Wha…" Mari Trunks cophed, stirring in her arms.

"Are you ok?" Pan cried.

"Why did you run?" he growned in pain.

"Why were you fighting?" irritance in her voice.

"For you and over you." Mari Trunks finally recovered and sat up.

"Over me?" she said confused.

"I know you have feeling for him and you won't admit it, but could you possibly give me a chance?" He looked into her eyes.

"You… a chance…" Pan stared at the ground trying to grasp the situation.

"You can think about it, I will give you all the time you need to get to know me," he paused, "I'll give you all the time in the world, just don't say no now." He winced in pain holding his stomach. "That last punch got me good."

"Ok, I'll think about it, now lets get you inside to tend to your wounds. I'm sure Bra is going through my diary again." They both laughed and headed inside.


End file.
